The demons of ouran
by Megasaria
Summary: kyoya/oc. there's a new girl in school and she's as beautiful as she is deadly. she and her brother are the deadliest of their kind and now they're blood bound to two very different types of people. and soon they won't be the only highly powerful beings in the club. life is about to get strange.


Floor length raven black hair,tied in a tight braid, swayed behind her as she walked forth. The chains on her jeans gently tinkling as metal struck metal, her black mid-drift shirt revealed the top of a tattoo on her hip, black lenses hiding eyes that struck fear in the souls of those who made her glare at them. She was on a mission here in this ridiculous school. She had a brother and a master to find, the brother was easy she knew where he was because she'd followed him before, her assigned master was harder mainly cause they didn't tell her who he was just that he was friends with her brother. She couldn't wait to see her master's face i mean after all its not every day you find out you have a demon as a servant or that the binding grants you immortality.

She wondered what her brother's expression might hold when he saw her. Maybe he'd be confused and try to tell mitskuni who she was, that would be fun. He'd deffinately out her as his beloved demon's sister and then she'd find her master sooner cause the pull would be there after he looked at her. Suddenly stopping in front of the overly done door to music room 3 she smirked and violently kicked it open.  
"one of you idiots tell me where takashi morinozuka is right now," she growled, violent smirk still in place showing tiny fangs. The people stood staring at her shock on their faces. At the forefront of a group of seven was a blonde with violet blue eyes, he made an eeping sound and then came forth to try to charm me.  
"sweet princess, may i ask as to why you want Mori-senpai," he said velvet charm and manners dripping from his voice.  
"it's not you, your to weak to handle one such as my self,"she said coldly as she searched for her older brother. she found him at mitskuni's side silent as ever and both of them hiding their seal well. excellent placing , putting it on the chest. with an even more disturbing smile she stepped over and wrapped her arms around mori's shoulders and nipped his ear.  
"you've been hiding from me nii-chan , don't you love me any more," she questioned sweetly as he twitched in surprise. as he reached to grab her she flipped backward her braid striking the table and carving a large gash into the finished wood. with a spin to keep her momentum going she left another gash in the wall behind her , mid spin Mori caught her braid to keep her from harming one of the girls in the room .  
"How were you breaking things with just you braid," mitskuni asked. Mori pulled the end of her braid and folded the hair backwards on its self and revealed the four inch long highly sharpened blade that she'd hidden in the end of the long braid.  
"She's morinozuka, she can hide a blade any where. If i know my little sister well there's one on her thigh one between her cheek and teeth and another in her boot," Mori explained. She smirked brother was in for a surprise because her chains were simply rounded razors and she was wearing seven of them.  
"Nii -chan you missed the other seven,"she pointed out with a cruel smirk, then remembered the ear pieces on her shades were sharp to ,"no nine." Mori looked her over and then spotted the chains and her glasses and took those from her as well as all her other concealed knives forcing the one in her mouth out. Her bright crimson eyes burned with fury for her brother he had essentially left her deffensless. Until she found her master no one could see her demon self. Mori looked at her apologetically when no one was looking and smiled sadly. Honey ,as she had learned he was called commonly, was looking between them trying to figure out if she was like her older brother in respect to his being a demon. she gave Mori a small nod saying he could tell his master because he already knew people like her existed . The look of shock on honey's face was priceless in her opinion , she heard him whisper that she was to pretty to be a demon from hell. Mori smirked.  
"the tenderest touches leave the darkest marks and the sweetest kisses are filled with poison,"he replied softly.  
"hey guys where is kyoya? the shadow king is never late and he kinda needs to know about miss murder's damaging of the club room," one of the red heads asked . She'd already figured out neither of them was her master , they were devilish enough to have been like her.  
"he's still trying to get that report for next semester so he can get started on it early. i already did mine last week," the girl turned boy host said . her name was Haruhi and she was very smart. However she to was not our demon's master, the girl was far to self sufficient to need a servant.  
"Takashi go and retrieve him if you please? Haruhi can you give him the prompt for the damn report so he will quit stressing,"Honey asked with a false cheeriness . Her brother ran off quickly and haruhi pulled a small slip of paper from her bag and had it ready. About fifteen minutes later Mori returned with a grumbling man. he had jet black hair and gunmetal grey eyes, eyes that were glazed in anger.  
"Kyoya we have some news that you probably won't take well but first here is the prompt for that report ,"Haruhi said handing him the slip .  
"alright i feel much calmer now that i can start on my report so give me what ever this...What happened to this table? and the wall,"he said ,eyes beginning to burn again. Thats when she spoke. The first words from her they'd heard since she called mori out on her blades.  
"It's you . we need to talk sire," she said trying to get up, but honey held her back and used her own chains to tie her to her chair.  
"This is Mori's younger sister . We have yet to get her to tell us her name , or say anything really," The blonde said, Tamaki she had heard him called.  
"Give me your name girl,"Kyoya said , his ire giving way to the curiosity of what she'd said upon seeing her and a strange feeling of being bound to her.  
"Raevyn Megas Ebony Morinozuka, Second child of the-" She said, but was cut off by mori putting a hand on her mouth. Glaring she bit his hand and he yelped. she spit the acidic blood of her brother into a cup of tea and told no one to drink it. Mori tossed the cup into the trash bin.  
"so who broke my table and killed the wall,"kyoya said staring down the twins.  
"It was I sire, I was teasing my brother and did a few acrobatics forgetting the kunai tied into my braid forgive my careless lapse of memory,"Raevyn said apologeticly . Kyoya looked at her with confusion on his face. how do you forget having something so absurdly sharp and deadly tied into your hair. Now that he noticed her braid was curled on the floor by the leg of the chair she was tied to, it made him question just how long her hair really was. She was twitchy and unsettled chained as she was, and it didn' t help that she was being cut with every movement.  
Kyoya noticed her bleeding first and removed the chains from her person. she smiled up at him with a look of reverence in her eyes. Mori spotted that look and knew his sister had found her master and that he and Honey keeping her from binding with him was torturing her .Honey noticed this to and decided to empty the room for them.  
"Hey every one Kyo-chan and Raevyn need to talk about the stuff she broke so lets go outside okay,"he said sweetly . Every one followed the hyper host out to grounds where he had them playing tag and hide and seek.  
"My sire , we have much to discuss that isn't about damages. I am Raevyn Megas Ebony Morinozuka , second child of the demon blood born to that name. You are my destined master and we must preform a binding,"she said softly. Kyoya looked at her and then being the practical being that he is demanded proof of such. With a sadistic smirk and glowing red eyes she repaired everything she had broken and then slipped into her true form. Her hair darkened and broke free of it's bindings and fluttered in the waves of her power. her eyes brightened in intensity but the color turned to that of freshly spilled blood.  
"Need you any more proof , my sire,"she said her voice coming out with a choral effect. Kyoya stared wide eyed. He actually had a purebred proven true demon in front of him telling him her one purpose in her eternal life was to serve him.  
"What are the side effects of this binding," he asked , curious.  
"Your life span will match mine and you will have a seal upon your body where ever you chose it to be when you take in my blood. I will bare the same mark in the same place but the sword currently on my choker will morph to match that seal as well. once marked i'm yours for the rest off our lives. I will live to see you pleased and safe and you will be able to order me to do anything . If you ever need me and i'm not with you simply touch the seal and I will be called to your side," she explained. Kyoya thought it over for a long fifteen minutes then looked the girl in her still glowing eyes. she seemed to be completely honest with him and so he pulled her up by the chin .  
"I accept the terms,"he said and waited for her to tell him what to do.  
"I'm going to cut your wrist then you must pull some of your blood into your mouth, I will do the same and then I kiss you and the contract is sealed and done,"she whispered, picking up the smallest blade on the table and ran it across his wrist then quickly did the same to her own. as they exchanged blood the red glow in her eyes echoed in his and the mark of their contract appeared on his wrist where the cut had been only seconds ago. The mark was a crescent moon behind a sword with a black rose as the hilt jewel. he watched as her necklace formed into a cameo with their mark on it in black laid against deep red.  
She fell to one knee before him as kissed his new symbol and bowed her head to him in submission .  
"My sire, what do you wish of me," she said slipping back into her humanoid form. he simply sat and gestured to her weapons . Quickly she rearmed herself and stood to the left and slightly behind her new master as everyone from the club began drifting back inside. Honey crept up quietly to kyoya and watched as raevyn tensed. kyoya simply patted the hand she had on his shoulder and she calmed remarkably fast.  
"So you have one to, how very interesting. and we have the deadliest siblings known to man and demon kind. Tamaki is gonna get one soon he is very well known amongst the shadow realm. So are you kyoya. The twins are shape shifters so they don't get demons and haruhi she's to innocent she'll end up with an angel,"Honey said filling kyoya in on the groups secret lives that only those who were tied to it could know. Kyoya looked pleased with the fact he'd gotten one of the strongest demons as his servant.  
"Raevyn, there is a slight problem with the news paper club. They are trying to slander my business with particular emphasis on myself and my dear friend Tamaki. could you try to persuade them that this is a bad idea? no blood shed unless you are attacked physically understood," Kyoya asked.  
"Very well sire," she said and walked away chains rattling slightly and her shades back in place. 'I'll have to get her a proper wardrobe. I can't have her being so obviously threatening, it ruins my image of seeming calm collectedness,' Kyoya thought, and made plans to ask her her favorite color so he could be sure to get things she'd actually wear.  
Two floors down in the sparse room that held the news paper club a scary sight was about to unfold. Inside three men sat around a desk discussing how to tear down the host club and at the same time rase their readers. With a silent stealthy grace she slipped into the room unnoticed and sat in a chair just behind the scheming men . They talked for a good five minutes before they mentioned her new master and she spoke up.  
"You know you shouldn't really plot the downfall of some one, when their most trusted and loyal guard is sitting right behind you,"she said a cold laugh in her voice. The president freaked and threw a letter opener which stabbed through her hand .  
"Damn i was going to do this calmly and no one was going to get hurt but now, now i have to hurt you. I'm going to make this painfully clear to you , if you do ANYTHING to damage my master's reputation or his host club i will come back down here and when im done no one will ever be able to identify your life less shriveled little bits...EVER,"she said grabbing the presidents arm and shattering it along with every bone in his hand, all with the letter opener in her had,as she'd forgotten about it even being the idiots had assured her to a point she found acceptable she simply stood and left the room knife still in her hand .It didn't really hurt her and so she was unaware of her injury. There was a second smaller wound in her chest with the cause still attached. The vice president had stabbed her with a pen in vengeance for his presidents arm, his jaw was going to be useless for a while and the nasty cut on his arm was going to scar badly . She was smiling when she reentered the room and walked to her masters side injuries and there causes clearly visible.  
"Raevyn, did they do this to you,"kyoya asked with a calm seriousness to his voice that told tamaki that his friend really was worried about mori's sister.  
"Yes sire, but do not fear i actually can't feel any of it. They how ever will be feeling my retribution for a while and have a few perminate reminders of what happens when they slander one i am bound to,"she said calmly,pulling the letter opener from her hand and the pen from her chest. Tamaki and the twins winced at the flash of white they assumed was her ribs.  
"How does that not hurt? im mean we can see the bone," Hikaru asked.  
"She is deadened to pain as are all the morinozuka," mori said. Honey took her to a darkened corner of the room with her struggling all the way.  
"Heal yourself ,"honey said . she turned a murderous glare on the small third year and hissed. Mori raced to his side and growled back at her .  
"Only my master may order me about," she hissed reaching for honey. Mori grabbed her wrist and flipped her, unaware that she was rearmed ,and stepped back just in time to avoid the deadly end of her braid. The kunai landed in her shoulder with a sickening thud. She nonchalantly pulled the blade free from her bone and preceeded to stab mori with it in the leg nailing his phemoral artery .  
"Kyoya," mori called , pulling the blade out and healing instantly.  
"yes,"kyoya asked.  
"you gotta tell her to stop trying to hurt me and to heal herself. I forgot that the only one allowed to order a bound demon is the the person they are bound to and now she wants to hurt me cause she thinks i think your not strong enough to be her master," honey said.  
"Raevyn, my dear, stop trying to hurt honey , he simply forgot not to do that. I want you to heal your self ...now. It displeases me to see you injured,"kyoya said ,slight confusion on his face. Honey saw it and decided to explain.  
"just like a bound demon can't bare their master's displeasure and pain it hurts a master to watch their demon be hurt,"he said.


End file.
